pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Paddington (TV series)
|Cookie Jar Group |DHX Media }} | budget = | network = BBC1 | picture_format = | audio_format = Monaural | first_aired = | last_aired = }} | related = }} Paddington is an animated television programme based on the Paddington Bear books by Michael Bond. The series was scripted by Bond himself, and produced by FilmFair London; it was narrated by actor Michael Hordern, who also voices all characters. Paddington is animated in stop motion. Paddington himself is a puppet in a three-dimensional environment, whilst other characters are paper cut-outs. BBC1 premiered Paddington in January 1976; the series concluded in May, but was appended by two Christmas specials in December. A second series—retitled The Adventures of Paddington—followed in October 1979, and ran until April 1980. In all, 56 episodes were broadcast, followed by three television specials: Paddington Goes to the Movies (1983), Paddington Goes to School (1984), and Paddington’s Birthday Bonanza (1987). Paddington was the first television programme adapted from Michael Bond's Paddington Bear stories. Paddington Bear (1989) was produced by Hanna–Barbera for broadcast syndication. The Adventures of Paddington Bear (1997) was produced by Protécréa. Source material Episodes of Paddington are based on stories published in the following books by Michael Bond: Broadcast meets Mr and Mrs Brown for the first time after arriving in London Paddington station.]] In 1975, FilmFair completed production of the first series, which comprised 30 episodes. The first series aired on BBC1 in 1976. The second series, which comprised 26 episodes, was titled The Adventures of Paddington. These aired in 1978 and 1979, followed by specials in 1980, 1984, and 1986. It later aired on Channel 4 with the series being shown on a wrapper programme called Take 5 which airs several other children's programmes that been previously shown on other television stations and then on ITV in 1997 as part of their children's block CITV and aired until 2000. The Australian Broadcasting Corporation broadcast the programme in the early 1980s. In New Zealand, it was shown on TVNZ 1 (originally TV One) in the late 1970s. In the United States, episodes of Paddington aired on PBS; on the syndicated series Romper Room; on Nickelodeon as a segment on the programme Pinwheel; on USA Network as a segment on Calliope; between preschool programs on The Disney Channel; on HBO in between features; and (from the late 1980s to the 1990s) as a segment on the programme Lunch Box.The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 7, no. 4, July/August 1989: p. 57.The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 9, no. 6, November/December 1991: p. 34. Episodes Series 1: Paddington (1976) | ShortSummary = The very first story, in which Mr and Mrs. Brown meet Paddington in a railway station, which results in his name. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington arrives at the Brown household, and Judy attempts to explain how to have a bath. Paddington does not manage very well, but in spite of this, the Browns decide to keep him. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington travels on the underground with Mrs. Brown and Judy, but finds himself in a spot of bother with one of the inspectors. }} | ShortSummary = Mrs. Brown takes Paddington to buy some pyjamas, but he gets lost and mistakes a shop window for a changing room. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington's friend, Mr. Gruber, an antique dealer, shows Paddington a special type of painting called an "Old Master". Paddington then helps Mr. Brown win a painting competition. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington attempts to decorate the Browns' attic, but he gets into a mess and accidentally wallpapers over the door. }} | ShortSummary = Using his rather old-fashioned camera, Paddington attempts to take a photo of the Browns. }} | ShortSummary = Mr. Gruber takes Paddington to an auction. Paddington accidentally buys several items, but eventually lands a terrific bargain. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington tries his hand at D.I.Y., making a magazine rack for Mr. Curry. The story on which this episode is based is called "Paddington and 'Do It Yourself'". }} | ShortSummary = It is Paddington's first birthday with the Browns, and they buy him a magic set, which he uses to entertain everyone. }} | ShortSummary = Mr. and Mrs. Brown are ill in bed, and the rest of the family are away, which means that the only person in charge of running the house is Paddington. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington takes the clothes to the launderette. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington gets a job at a barber's shop, but the barber unwisely goes out — leaving Paddington in charge. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington goes to see the dentist. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington makes a mess in Mr. Curry's front room to test the new vacuum cleaner he received, when the neighbour suddenly bursts in and points out that the reason for the lack of electric sockets in the house is that he uses gas! }} | ShortSummary = Paddington engages in a snowball fight in the garden with Jonathan and Judy, but a stray snowball goes through Mr. Curry's bedroom window and melts in the middle of his bed. Later, Paddington helpfully shuts Mr. Curry's back door and locks him out of his house. Eventually, Paddington has to disguise himself as a snowbear to escape his neighbour's wrath. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington goes on a Christmas shopping expedition. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington's first Christmas with the Browns is a success: he is showered with presents, and has also bought some lovely gifts for all the family. The story on which this episode is based is called "Christmas". }} | ShortSummary = The Browns have had a sauna installed as a present for Mr. Brown. However, Mr. Curry decides to try it out. In an attempt to keep him out, Paddington buys a combination padlock and puts it on the door, but Mr. Curry beats him to it, and pays the price when he finds himself locked in. In the meantime, Paddington tries to work out why the pre-set combination of the padlock — which is the date of his birthday — doesn't seem to open it! }} | ShortSummary = One night, while using his torchlight, Paddington notices that the light flashes back, and decides to investigate. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington attempts to mend Mr. Curry's frozen pipes, when the plumber, whom Mr. Curry still owes for his last job, refuses to help. }} | LineColor = | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = Paddington goes on an outing with Mr. Gruber, and is mistaken for one of the statues in the museum. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington has some misdemeanours attempting to clean a chimney. First he breaks a chimney brush and then gets his head stuck. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington makes some toffees. However, he accidentally gets a bit of his fur stuck in the process. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington appears on the quiz show Lucky For Some, and wins the money in a rather unorthodox way. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington attends Mr. Arnold Parker's golf tournament. Mr. Curry is there too, and Paddington is surprised when he wins because his ball landed on a train track. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington visits Mr. Curry in the hospital, but decides to have his head checked first. When Dr. Heinz tells Paddington to say the opposite of what the doctor says, Paddington gets the better of him and opposes every word Dr. Heinz says. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington is mistaken for a famous gourmet in a restaurant. He enjoys a gargantuan meal, but then has to take the consequences. }} | LineColor = | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = Paddington visits the funfair where he has his fortune told by Madame Zaza. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington was coming downstairs for tea, when he soon found himself with everyone holding a special party in his honour. Mr. Gruber gives Paddington a book on paper tearing, and in the process, he accidentally tears one of Mr. Curry's pound notes. }} }} Series 2: The Adventures of Paddington (1979–80) | ShortSummary = Mr. Gruber takes Paddington on an outing to the Royal Courts of Justice to watch a case. But while waiting, a misunderstanding ensues when the court nearest the bench Paddington is at call a "Mr. Brown" to the stand. The story on which this episode is based is called "Paddington Goes to Court". }} | LineColor = | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = Paddington tries to bake a cake for Mr. Curry, but when it comes to getting it in and out of the oven, it seemed far too beyond Paddington's control, and so he decides to decorate the oven—to look like a cake. }} | ShortSummary = The Browns decide to go punting, but disaster strikes when Paddington is put in charge of the pole. }} | LineColor = | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = Paddington builds a rock garden. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington has trouble using Mr. Curry's old hammock. }} | ShortSummary = Mr. Gruber takes Paddington on an outing to the Tower of London on his day off. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington goes to the bank to withdraw his life savings, but doesn't know exactly what to do as it is his first time. }} | LineColor = | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = Paddington manages to empty a restaurant car in a train by telling them that the fish they are eating is off: he misunderstood a chef's comment when he said it was off the menu. }} | LineColor = | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = Paddington decides to have his picture taken at the seaside. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington tries to enjoy another day at the beach, but it goes wrong with his sandcastle making. The short story on which this episode is based is called "Adventure at the Seaside". }} | ShortSummary = Paddington takes up bodybuilding, but it's harder than he thinks. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington visits a studio of a TV show, Sage of Britain, and finds himself in the hot seat, and in the free-for-all section, he somehow finds many people phoning and asking Paddington to be the Sage of Britain. }} | LineColor = | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = Paddington sees some people bury a box. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington uses the neighbours' painting to make a puzzle. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington visits a health centre. }} | ShortSummary = After seeing an amazing magazine article about plants shaped to everyday things, Paddington tries snipping Mr. Curry's hedge into a peacock, and has a lot of trouble tidying the loose ends, until he wakes up to discover the whole escapade has been a dream. The story on which this episode is based is called "Paddington Takes a Cut". }} | ShortSummary = Paddington goes to see a play with the Browns, and lends a hand when actor Sir Sealy Bloom forgets his lines. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington buys a share in the Portobello Rd Oil Company. }} | ShortSummary = Mr. Curry assigns Paddington to make him a serving hatch, all is fine until the end... }} | ShortSummary = Paddington decides to thank Mr. Gruber for his kindness by finding him a finishing touch for his patio. When it comes to bringing it home, however, Paddington finds some surprises. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington visits a bargain basement in a shopping store, in order to find something that was very good value. When he tries a demonstration at making pancakes with a frying pan, he accidentally flips the batter all over the audience. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington goes to the local park to see a brass band concert, and he discovers how Schubert hadn't finished his symphony. The story on which this episode is based is called "Mr Gruber's Outing". }} | ShortSummary = The Browns go out to a posh restaurant to celebrate Paddington's birthday. }} | LineColor = | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = Paddington helped the Drama Society with a performance called The Secret Plan, but during the interval, the actor seems to have lost the actual plans. }} | ShortSummary = Paddington goes to a rugby match to see the Peruvian Reserves against the Portabello Wanderers, and Aunt Lucy joins in the match, too. }} | LineColor = | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = Paddington's Aunt Lucy comes on visit, but trouble ensues when she goes to Barkridge's to buy Mr. Brown a thank-you present. }} }} Specials The BBC broadcast three Paddington television specials: ;Paddington Goes to the Movies (1983) :21 minutes. Paddington visits the cinema for the first time, and performs Gene Kelly's famous dance routine from the 1952 film Singin' in the Rain. ;Paddington Goes to School (1984) :25 minutes. A truancy officer insists that Paddington must attend school due to his age. Paddington performs "Flight of the Bumblebee" on violin. Colour was added to all the 2-D animation and backgrounds. ;Paddington’s Birthday Bonanza (1987) :24 minutes. Paddington becomes a one-man band to raise money to buy a birthday present for Mr. Brown. Colour was added to all the 2-D animation and backgrounds. This is the first and only production in which the animated characters' mouths move when they speak. Original air Date: 26 December 1987 Educational Special ;Paddington's Alphabet Treasure Hunt (1993) :30 minutes. Paddington enters the Great Alphabet Treasure Hunt and has to find something for every letter of the alphabet. But he soon gets attacked by a W for wasp and gets himself in a mess as usual. In popular culture Paddington is seen in four adverts for Marmite in the late 2000s. Video releases DVD In Region 2, Abbey Home Media Group released the entire series on DVD-Video in the UK on 23 June 2008 (Cat. No. AHEDVD 3318). The 2-disc set features all 56 short episodes as well as the 3 TV specials.The Complete Paddington Bear [DVD: Amazon.co.uk: Paddington Bear: DVD]. Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 30 April 2011. In Region 1, Mill Creek Entertainment (under licence from Cookie Jar Group) released the complete series on DVD on 15 February 2011 in a 3-disc set entitled Paddington Bear- The Complete Classic Series.Paddington Bear DVD news: Announcement for The Complete Classic Series and Marmalade Madness. TVShowsOnDVD.com (25 May 2007). Retrieved 30 April 2011. VHS In 1980, Thorn EMI Entertainment released six VHS video cassettes in the UK, each with five episodes from the first series. They released two more cassettes in 1982, each with five episodes from the second series. In August 1983, they released a single video cassette featuring ten episodes from the second series. In December 1983, they released the TV special of Paddington Goes to the Movies on a single video cassette along with five episodes from the second series. In June 1987, Screen Legends released two single video cassettes containing five episodes from the first series on each one. In Autumn 1987, Screen Legends released a "Double Bumper Issue" video cassette containing 10 episodes from the first series on it. In 1988, Screen Legends had released a single video cassette with 10 episodes on it. In 1988, Screen Legends had released a 'Watch and Play'-type video with five stories from the first series on it. On 4 March 1991, Abbey Home Entertainment released two videos with 10 stories on each tape. On 15 July 1991, Abbey Home Entertainment released a special edition video with 12 episodes on it. On 9 September 1991, Abbey Home Entertainment released a Christmas-themed video with 10 episodes on it. On 19 September 1994, BMG Video released a single video cassette with the three feature length specials on it. On 28 December 1994, Abbey Home Entertainment released a single video release with eight episodes from the second series on it. On 3 April 1995, Abbey Home Entertainment released a 3 hour biggest ever video cassette with 37 episodes on it. On 18 March 2002, Universal Pictures (UK) Ltd released a single video cassette with ten episodes from the first series on it. On 22 July 2002, Universal Pictures (UK) Ltd released a seaside-themed bumper video with nine episodes from the second series on it. On 21 April 2003, Universal Pictures (UK) Ltd released two videos with seven episodes on each one. UK DVD Releases Between 2006 and 2007, three DVD releases of "Paddington Bear" were published by Abbey Home Media in the 'Tempo TV Classics' range of children's DVD releases. On 8 October 2007, Abbey Home Media released two of the TV specials on a single DVD release. On 27 October 2008, Abbey Home Media released a suitcase-shaped DVD box set with four single DVD releases in one box-set. On 21 May 2012, Abbey Home Media released four episodes from the first series and eight episodes from the second series which were compiled together as twelve London-themed episodes on a single DVD release. On 18 April 2016, to coincide with the Queen's 90th birthday, Abbey Home Media released a special "Royal Celebration"-themed DVD release which contained the three TV specials altogether on one single disc. See also * The Wombles (1973) * Old Bear Stories (1993) References External links * * * [http://www.toonhound.com/paddington.htm Paddington] at Toonhound Category:1976 British television programme debuts Category:1986 British television programme endings Category:1970s British children's television series Category:1980s British children's television series Category:British children's animated television programmes Category:British children's television programmes Category:BBC children's television programmes Category:Stop-motion animated television series Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series by FilmFair Category:Television series by Cookie Jar Entertainment Category:Paddington Bear Category:English-language television programs Category:Television shows set in London Category:1970s British animated television series Category:1980s British animated television series Category:1976 television series debuts Category:1986 television series endings